


King Clinton at your service

by JenJo



Category: Marvel
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Five times King Clint helps out the love lives of others, and the time he helps out his own





	King Clinton at your service

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a King Arthur based AU for winterhawk, but don't have the time to plot it out yet. I also don't know how I want to cast it.  
> Over on tumblr, theycallmeskizze gave me some idea for King Clint causing trouble, and this fits into that universe.

Kate was in her zone, shooting at the target a hundred and fifty feet away. Being  _ in her zone  _ meant that her thoughts couldn’t be distracted. She had one thing to focus on, and could not think about anything else. In between shots though? Her thoughts were free for all.

She was creating a wonderful pattern, to make her intentions clear.

_ No way people can ignore a heart. Right?  _ _  
_ _ Right. Don’t doubt yourself Bishop, you got this. _

Kate reached for her final arrow, blowing out a breath before releasing it. Looking at the target, she realised she was one arrow off the pattern.

_ Stupid Bishop, why didn’t you count? You drew out the plans  _ how many times  _ in the past week? _

_ Too many to count. Yeah, I know. I messed up somewhere. _

_ You said it. How could you  _ miscount  _ arrows, of all things? _

_ I don’t know, but we can’t tell Clint. _

_ Agreed Bishop. _

_ Good talk Bishop. _

She turned to walk towards the armoury, hoping that she could find a spare arrow quickly. As she walked, she almost tripped over an arrow at her feet. Wrapped around it was a note; she unwrapped it, frowning at the words.

_ In the aid of the course of love. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

Kate rolled her eyes, looking around for any sign of Clint. Not finding any, she sighed, turning back to complete the heart. 

As she walked away from the target, she muttered to herself-

“Why are you like this Clint?”

 

* * *

 

Sam frowned at his notes. By his calculations, he was short three people to complete the watch rotations this week. With five out sick, and only two replacements found, Sam’s only option would be to extend the hours on each shift.

_ They’ll hate me for it. _

_ But what choice do I have? _

Sam dropped his head onto his desk, rolling his forehead against it. Did he hope to discover some wisdom in this method? 

Of course not. The wood was simply a reminder of how hard his job was.

He looked up when he heard a noise; a piece of paper had been slipped under his door. He got up to retrieve it, unfolding it and reading the unfamiliar handwriting:

_ Knight, Wing, and Jones are able to work the missing hours of your watch. _

_ Also, Wanda’s nice. You two make a fine pair. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

Sam blinked, re-reading the sentences. He’d have to confirm in person of course, but this  _ would  _ solve his personnel issues. He hadn’t even  _ thought  _ of checking in with those three. 

But that bit about Wanda… could the King have noticed their friendship beginning to poke at the possibility of something more?

_ But  _ why  _ would the King notice that? And why would he help me with shift organisation? _

“What is Clint’s game?”

 

* * *

 

Natasha kept to the shadows; not through necessity, but through choice. She knew her place, knew that there were those who were uncomfortable around her.

_ Especially since- _

_ No, you  _ don’t  _ have to blame yourself for that. _

_ But it’s comforting. _

_ For who? _

Natasha shook her head, pushing her hair behind her ear and looking around the corner again. She was always welcome to the training session, she knew that, but Natasha still didn’t quite feel right stepping in. Maybe one day. But not today.

Watching the woman dance around her opponent, each move as precise and calculated as it needed to be, yet looking effortless. 

_ So graceful. So lovely.  _

Natasha stood up straight when she felt something at her side; when she turned, there was nothing. But a note had appeared in her pocket.

_ Go and talk to her. She will like you. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

Natasha turned her head, looking for any sign of her friend, but found none. She held the paper close to her as she bent around the corner again.

_ It would be so simple. _

_ But why would Clint get involved? _

“When did Clint get so good at being subtle?”

 

* * *

 

James Rhodes was a man of many talents. He was by turns a knight, a diplomat, a singer, an inventor. He was whatever he needed to be. 

Just don’t ask  _ why  _ he was so versatile; you don’t have enough time to hear that particular story.

Today, having no projects of his own to work on, he was helping Tony in the forge. The pair shared the space, though Tony was far more involved in it’s design. 

Watching Tony work was like watching a man play the harp while juggling flaming knives while also solving a mathematical equation while tending to a cat while also dancing. While blindfolded. And with one hand tied behind his back. 

Tony’s hands were everywhere at once; it was an awe-inspiring sight to behold. 

“Tones, watch the fire. It’s too cold to smelt with.”

“Could you get that, Rhodey? I’m in the middle-”

“-of calculating the exact time you need to dry the metal for. Yeah, on it.”

Tony looked up briefly, smiling that smile that only James was fortunate enough to see. “Best. You. Are.”

James returned the smile. “Are. You. Best. Too. Know. You.”

Tony laughed, shaking his head as he returned to his calculations. James moved to the fire, stoking it for a moment to bring the heat up again. It was then that he noticed  the note just inside of the forge. Leaving the fire, he walked over to open the note, addressed to him.

_ Kiss the man. You won’t regret it. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

James blinked, re-reading the paper. After the tenth time, it still read the same.

_ The King is invested in your love life. _

_ The  _ King  _ is invested in  _ your  _ love life. _

The King  _ is invested in  _ your  _ love life. _

“James, you alright?”

James looked up; Tony was right there, barely a foot away.  _ He rarely uses my first name, I must have been ignoring him. _

“I’m fine. Why?”

Tony waved at James. “You’ve been standing there for almost ten minutes, staring at that piece of paper. Someone confess their love to you?”

_ It was meant to be a joke. Surely _ . But Tony’s face said that it was not a joke at all; he looked almost  _ nervous _ to find out the answer.

James shook his head, looking down at Tony’s lips. “Not quite.”

“Oh? And what does-”

Any reply from Tony was swallowed by James’s mouth. 

James could not tell you how long they spent there, only that it meant that no metal was smelted that day.

Later only one thing concerned James with regards to the King’s involvement:

_ Who is pretending to be the King? _

 

* * *

 

Thor enjoyed visiting the Kingdom. He had many friends here, and strengthening the alliance with his own was a perfect excuse so far as his father was concerned.

Of course, it was a completely  _ unrelated  _ matter that his heart stayed in King Barton’s Kingdom no matter how far he went.

Oh, no one knew just  _ how much  _ Thor left of his heart each time he was forced to leave; truth be told,  _ Thor  _ himself was hardly sure. He only knew that each time he left, it felt like he was leaving behind much more than mere friends. 

And his friends did not miss this fact.

Fandral put an arm around Thor’s shoulder, keeping step with Thor as they entered Barton’s Kingdom. “Fret not, my prince. You will soon be reunited with the one who has stolen your heart.”

Thor looked at Fandral form the corner of his eye. “You speak of matters you know little about, dear friend.”

Fandral laughed, patting Thor’s shoulder before letting go. “Lie to us all you wish, my prince. But you might go better lying to people who have not known you your entire life.”

“So much as it pains me to admit,” Sif spoke up from Thor’s other side. “I agree with Fandral.”

“My lady, I never thought I’d have the privilege of seeing the day  _ you  _ agreed with  _ me _ .”

“Keep talking, and it will be the  _ only  _ time.”

Fandral held up his hands. “As the lady commands.”

The trio took one step into the Kingdom, when a messenger handed over an envelope addressed to Thor.

_ Do not sit on your love. You won’t be rejected. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

Thor folded up the paper, putting it into his pocket before either of his companions could read it.

“Well that’s some lovely advice.”

Of course, Thor was never quite that lucky.

“Yes Fandral?”

Fandral nodded, waving up at the castle. “Go, get your love.”

“Though I must ask,  _ why  _ is the King helping in your love life?”

A sentiment Thor echoed.

_ Where did Clint find the time to dispense love advice? _

 

* * *

 

Bucky watched Clint writing letters. This was not a concern; Clint wrote  _ a lot  _ of letters, and Bucky often watched him do so.

But rarely did Clint smile so much as he wrote them.

“Why are you smiling so much?”

Clint turned his smile on Bucky, folding the final letter and putting the six into his pockets. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yes, that’s why I asked.”

Clint walked around the desk, pausing to drop a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. “I’ll be back for dinner, my love. I have some errands to do without my favourite bodyguard following me.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint. “I’d ask just what you’re planning on doing, but I imagine you wouldn’t tell me.”

“You know me so well,” Clint smiled, kissing Bucky again before leaving. 

Bucky watched him go, before moving to look out of the window. Not five minutes later, he could see Clint making his way from the armoury down to the “Archery Zone”- a two hundred foot circle zoned off for the exclusive use of the archers.

(And by “archers”, it mainly meant Clint and Kate.)

Bucky watched Clint walk up to within ten metres of Kate, who was shooting at a target. Clint then bend down to the ground, dropping an arrow to the grass, before standing up and walking away before Kate could see him.

_ What are you doing, Clint? _

 

~

 

Bucky watched Clint from a distance, watching as Clint dropped things off to five different people. Clint then made his way to the kitchen, presumably to get dinner. That was their Tuesday custom; Clint would bring back dinner. 

(Bucky did the same on Friday; they’d eat in the main hall the other days).

Bucky was back in their rooms and settled by the time Clint returned to their rooms, tray in hand full of food. He set it down, and took his seat opposite Bucky.

“How was your mysterious day?” Bucky asked.

Clint smiled. “Fruitful. And fun. I hope I didn’t leave you lacking in entertainment.”

Bucky shook his head. “Believe it or not, I am capable of entertaining myself.”

Clint burst into laughter straight away; Bucky threw a pea at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint held up his hands, coughing in between laughter. “Sorry. You had to know I’d say that.”

“Yeah I did,” Bucky sighed, watching Clint. “I love you, you know that?”

Clint nodded. “Of course.”

They ate in silence for the rest of their meal. When finished, Clint sat up straighter, an idea seemingly occurring to him..

“I almost forgot!”

“What?”

Clint reached into his pocket, handing over a piece of paper to Bucky.

“Read it.”

“Is it from you?”

Clint made an impatient motion with his hand. “Just read it already.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint, but obliged, unfolding the paper and reading the message.

_ I may be an idiot but I’m definitely yours. _

_ I love you. _

_ King Clinton at your service. _

Bucky looked up at Clint, who was looking nervous.

“Why are you looking nervous?”

“Too sappy?”

Bucky shook his head, standing up and walking around the table. He sat on the arm of Clint’s chair, reaching out to turn up Clint’s face, note still in his hand. 

“Love you too, you know.”

Clint smiled, leaning up into the kiss.

_ How could anyone ever be more happy than I am right now? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
